Hurry Home
by YellowShadess
Summary: Christine and Michael are married and are expecting a baby. What happens when Christine goes into labor while Michael is away on a case? Read and find out. Set WAYYYYYYY into the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! YellowShadess here with a new story! This follows the birth Christine an****d Michael's baby but, Michael is away on a case when Christine goes into labor! Here we go! -J.A.**

* * *

"Michael! I'll be fine. This case huge! You have to go solve it! I have my parents and yours to look after me and the baby." Christone said as she followed her husband into their bedroom.. Her 9 month pregnant belly slowing her down a bit.

"Baby, I don't want to leave you so close to delivery! What happens if you go into labor. I don't want to miss the birth of our child!" He had a frantic look on his face and she looked ever so calm. She spoke softly.

"Babe. I have a 2 weeks left. You will be gone for less than a week. I promise, you will **_NOT_** miss the birth of our baby." She had walked towards him and pulled him into a hug.

"Ill stay with my patents while your away so if i God forbid go into labor i wont be alone." Christine said into his chest. She did have a point. This case was massive for him as a young FBI agent. She won't leave the lab anyway. She'll be with her mother in the lab identifying bones until she goes on maternity leave next week.

"Okay baby. Ill go. But, if anything happens, even a Braxton Hicks contraction I am coming home." She nodded and they kissed. They both packed a bag while Christine called Booth and Brennan. They both agreed to have her stay over. The pair were on their way to the Booth house in no time. Michael and Christine said their goodbyes and Michael climbed into his car and drove to North Carolina.

Christine settled into her old room then went down stairs to hang out with her parents. Even though she saw her parents everyday she hasn't had a family talk since she was in college. They sat down and talked for hours. About everything and anything under the sun.

"So honey, when do you think you're gonna have this baby?" Booth asked

"I don't know. Probably in 2 weeks." Christine said while she took a sip of water.

"I think it will be in a few days." Brennan said.

"Me too." Booth said. Christine looked at her parents like they were insane.

"Are you two trying to give me a heart attack?' She said.

"No, but you look the way I did when I was about to give birth to you and your brother."

"Speaking of births, now that I think of it, you guys never told me the story of how I was born." Christine said. Booth and Brennan looked at each other then back at their drinks.

"That's another story for another day. Well, look at the time. Its late, we must be going to bed. Good night honey. Lets go Bones." Booth grabbed Brennan's hand and kissed his daughter goodnight and went to bed. Christine was left sitting at the table wondering why her parents won't tell the story of her birth. She decided to go to sleep and try to find out in the morning.

Christine woke up the next morning smelling bacon and pancakes. She jumped out of bed and ran down stairs as fast as her pregnant body could carry her. She was greeted by her parents.

"Good Morning." Christine said tiredly. She saw that her father was still in his pajamas cooking pancakes. Her father was usually dressed and ready for work by this time. "Why are you still in your pajamas daddy?" She asked.

"I don't need to get ready for work since I'm staying home today so I'm staying comfortable." Christine sat down next to her mother and began to eat.

"Why are you staying home?" She asked.

"To keep you company while you're home." He said sipping his coffee. Christine looked at him with confusion.

"Dad, I'm going to work. Maternity leave doesn't start until next week." She said.

"I don't want you to go into labor at the lab. Especially when you're gonna have this baby sometime in the next few days." He said. Christine groaned and spoke,

"Guys! I'm not going into labor this week! Like i said, I'm going to have this baby in 2 weeks… _**When I'm due!"**_ Booth and Brennan looked at each other than back at Christine.

"Sweetie, you're talking to 2 people who have witnessed childbirth. Labor can be unpredictable. Especially when you've been having Braxton Hicks contractions for a month now. It's only a matter of time." Brennan said. Booth was quick with his response.

"And! When you go into labor in the next few days you will be naming the baby after either me or your mother. depending on the gender." Christine sat up and looked at her parents with determining eyes.

"Is that a bet?" She asked.

"Yeah. I guess it is." Booth said, meeting face to face with his daughter, with his 'interrogation mode' switched on.

"Okay, If you win and I give birth by the end of this week, We will put the baby's MIDDLE name either yours or mom's. But, if I win and I give birth in 2 weeks like I said, you have to give up your 'man cave' for a play room for my kids, Parker's kids and Henry's kids when he has them. Do we have a deal?" She stuck out her hand. Booth looked at the hand then back at Christine. He took her hand and shook it. "Deal."

* * *

**Okay kittens! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll post more tomorrow if not, Tuesday. Check out my page for more Bones stories. I also have Castle stories! See ya on the flip side guys! -J.A.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm so glad so many people like the story! Here is chapter 2! -J.A.**

* * *

_Day 1..._

_"He really wants us to name the baby after him or your mother?"_ Michael asked on the phone to his wife. Christine was getting dressed in comfortable sweats and a FBI shirt she stole from her father many years ago.

"Yeah. Well the middle names. He was really bent on it. He doesn't know we have the names though." She said looking out the door to make sure her father wasn't looking.

_"So the reason why I'm calling, not just to check up on you, I need your expertise on something. The coroner found some anomalies on the bones and I want you to look at them. I sent the pictures to your email"_ Christine walked over to her laptop and opened her email. She was greeted by numerous pictures of bones.

"Hmm... This looks like a bone formality. Its quite rare. Check local hospitals and you have a match." She said smiling. "Hey, why didn't you call the Jeffersonian?" She asked

_"I did. Well I called your cell. Aren't you in the lab?"_ He asked

"No. Grandpa down stairs made me stay home so when he thinks I will go into labor I won't have the baby at the lab. He even stayed home. He hasn't taken a day off since I was in middle school and that's because I was sick and my mom was on a book tour." She said. It made her actually really happy that her father took time out of work to stay with her in her time of need.

_"That's good babe. Listen, ill call you later after I get off of work. I love you."_ He said.

"I love you too babyboo. Bye" she said hanging up her cell phone. She took her laptop down stairs and sat next to her father who was fast asleep on the couch. She say next to him and he didn't even budge. She nudged him and he was still fast asleep. She called out his name.

"Dad... Daaaddd... DAD!" She finally yelled. Booth jolted awake and saw his daughter sitting next to him. He looked at her with frantic eyes.

"Is it time? I called it!" He jumped up and basically did a lap around the room. Christine sat there looking at her father

"Dad! I'm not in labor. I just need your help with something." Booth looked at his daughter with a sad expression on his face. He sat down next to her and looked at her computer screen.

"Baby furniture? Sweetheart you have all this stuff." He said.

"We have a bunch of stuff for the baby except for a crib, a changing table and a dresser. I ordered it I just need your help to get it to my house." Booth looked at her with confusion set into his eyes.

"Why not just have it delivered?" He asked

"I want to surprise Michael with a finished nursery. I texted Henry to come help me paint and set everything up. I was going to ask you for help with painting but we are painting the baby's room the gender color and since we made that bet I am not giving you a chance to make me even more nervous this week with you telling me that my baby's middle name is going to be either your or moms." Booth looked at his daughter with wide set eyes

"You know the gender! Why didn't you tell us?"

"We wanted to know the gender but we didn't wanted to be hounded with everything so we kept it a secret."

"Well, why does your brother get to know?" Booth said with folded arms.

"Because he is helping me out and I told him that if he told anyone the gender I would murder him and throw him in a mass grave. He promised to not say anything so don't hound him for an answer because I will murder _**YOU**_ and throw you in a mass grave. Got it?" She asked. Booth nodded "Good. Now, help me up so I can go get my stuff ready." Booth stood up and helped his daughter get off the couch. He watched her waddle away and up the steps.

* * *

Over at Christine and Michael's house, Christine and Henry began laying down tarp on the floor so they can start painting the nursery.

"Are you sure we should be doing this sis? It looks like you're about to squat down and give birth right here and I'm am not prepared to see all of that." Henry said laughing. Christine laughed and spoke up.

"I know you know about the bet and I'm telling you right now you are NOT getting involved in it." She said smoothing out the tarp with her foot.

"I know, I know. If I was involved in the bet, your kid would have one hell of a middle name that's for damn sure." They both giggled. "So, will I be having my first little neice or my first little nephew in a couple of weeks... or days?" Christine gave him a look and Henry flashed her one of the famous 'Booth Charm Smiles' that all the Booth kids inherited from their father.

"Well, when you open the paint, you'll find out and what do you mean first? Parker has 2 kids." She said

"Parker is our half brother. I know he's been like a full brother to us when we were growing up but when he married 'Queen Bitch Ruler of The Dark Under World' he hasn't been there as much. Plus his kids don't even know us as their Aunt and Uncle, they know us as 'those 2 people we see during Thanksgiving and every other Christmas eve'. It sucks that he lives up in New York.-" Henry got up off the floor and walked towards Christine and embrased her in a hug and placed a hand on her stomach. "You and me, we are full brother and sister. A bond so strong no one can break it. So, this baby is my first neice or nephew." Christine gave a teary smile to her brother and hugged him again. They broke apart and went outside the room to grab the cans of paint. Henry grabbed a screw driver and opened the cans. He saw the paint color and smiled. He got up and gave Christine a big hug.

"I'm so happy for you two." He said. Christine thanked him and they went on their merry way and began to paint the baby's room. They painted the room all day only stopping for lunch and when Christine needed to get off her feet for a bit. When they were done and they took all the tape off the walls, it was 5pm. They decided to come back tomorrow and put the furniture in. They gathered everything and walked out of the room. Christine locked the door on her way out of the nursery. Henry was curious.

"Why did you lock the door?" He asked

"Because some people we know are gonna use their spare key and try to figure out the gender of the baby before birth. This will teach him a lesson on snooping" She said. Henry understood completly and hopped into the car and drove to their parents house for a nice family meal.

* * *

**Okay kittens! Here is chapter 2. I'm so sorry for shitting on Parker's life right now but I needed something to ease into the nice brother\sister moment. I'm taking this each day that Christine is staying by Booth and Brennan's house. The second to last chapter being the birth. The latest I'll post Chapter 3 will be Thursday. See ya on the flip side guys! -J.A.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't post this chapter yesterday. Don't worry though. I am here! Here is chapter 3! **

* * *

"CHRISTINE ANGELA BOOTH-HODGINS!" Booth yelled from the bottom of the steps. Christine's eyes shot open and a smile formed on her face. She got out of bed and journeyeL to the top of the was greeted by her father with a scowl on his face. She squinted her eyes in determination at him then went down the steps. Once she got to the last step she put an innocent look on her face.

"Yes daddy?" She said all sweet and innocently. Booth wasn't having any of it. He folded his arms ad spoke.

"You locked the door?" He said. She mocked his stance and spoke.

"You broke into my house?"

"I used the key." He said. She rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen to get orange juice and some breakfast. She turned around and angrily pointed her finger at him.

"That key is for emergencies only! I told you at dinner last night to not snoop around. You will know what the baby is when he or she is born." She drank her orange juice trying to keep her emotions in check. He noticed her fighting back tears and he embraced her in a hug.

"I'm sorry hon. I shouldn't have snooped." She hugged him back.

"Can you promise me to just find out when the baby is born?" She asked. Looking up with the blue eyes she had inherited from her mother. He smiled and spoke.

"Yes sweetie. I'll respect your wishes."

"Thank you daddy. Now, you have to go get ready for work." She said.

"Oh no. I'm staying home all week until Michael comes back." She groaned and sat at the table and fixed her self a bowl of cereal.

"Come on dad. I'll be at my house all day with Henry putting the furniture into the nursery. Why don't you at least swing by the lab and hang out with mom."

"Hmm... I might just do that! What time is Henry coming to get you?" He asked

"He said he would be here by 10 so we can get everything done early. Clara wants him home by 5 because he is meeting her parents." Christine said with a laugh. Booth laughed along with her.

"You know, I don't understand how he is just meeting her parents. They have been together for like a year now."

"He told me her parents like in California and they had just been able to afford a flight to D.C." Booth nodded in understandment and went upstairs to get ready.

Christine was left sitting at the table slowly chewing her cereal. She was in mid thought about everything when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She flinched and dropped her spoon. She delt with the pain until it subsided about 10 seconds later. Was she in labor? No! She couldn't be! She had 2 weeks left. Maybe that was a Braxton-Hicks contraction. She decided to sit on the couch and wait for another one. After an hour of watching tv ad no pain returning she sighed in relief. Good. No baby yet. Not with Michael still away. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was 9:30. She walked up stairs and got dressed for the days events. She talked with Michael for a while until Henry showed up to pick her up.

* * *

Christine returned to the house at 4pm. Just in time for her parents to be home and cooking dinner. She was exhausted from finishing the nursery and she just wanted to sleep but the baby had food on its mind. She was so hungry and couldn't wait to eat. She sat down at the table and put her head down. Her mother came around and put a hand on her shoulder. This little action sent Christine into full blown sobs. She threw herself into Brennan's arms and cried on her shoulder.

"Sweeite, what's wrong?" Brennan asked. Christine looked up at her mother and spoke softly.

"I miss him so much mom." Christine buried her head into her shoulder like she used to do when she was upset as a little girl. Brennan guided her upstairs and into bed. When she was fast asleep, Brennan made her way down stairs and sat back down at the table. She watched Booth cook the pasta they were going to eat for dinner. She spoke up.

"I feel so bad for her. What do we do?" She asked. He walked over and sat next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder while he spoke.

"Well, we have 3 options, 1:We call Michael and tell him to come home, 2: We comfort her until he returns in 2 days and 3: We induce labor so he has to come home." The last one took Brennan by surprise. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Booth! I am not dangering the life of our grandchild just you can win some stupid bet! Plus, this case is huge for him and Christine would kill us if we called him so lets just help her until he comes home." She said. Booth nodded and went back to making dinner.

* * *

**Okay guys, Chapter 3! I'll post more Sunday. See ya on the flip side guys! -J.A.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I wrote this on the car ride home from Philly yesterday. Anywho, lets get to Chapter 4! -J.A.**

* * *

Christine woke up at 8:30. She had slept for 4 hours and she was hungry. She got out of bed and journeyed downstairs to find her dinner. Her father was watching a

Hockey game and her mother was working on her latest novel. This was the typical routine in the Booth household. She smiled and warmed up her pasta. Brennan noticed that Christine had awoken and she joined her at the kitchen table.

"So honey, are you okay?" Brennan asked. Christine finished chewing and spoke.

"Yeah. The hormones over powered me but I'm okay now."

"Good! I had enough of that with your mother I don't want it again!" Booth yelled from the living room. Christine looked at her mother and saw this really annoyed look on her face. Brennan spoke.

"Pregnancy hormones were my excuse, what was yours for your constant bitching?" Oh yeah, that shut him up fast. Christine tried to stifle a laugh but failed miserably. Brennan continued her conversation.

"Well don't worry baby, he will be home on 2 days."

"I know. I just hope I don't go into labor between now and then." Booth was fast with a reply.

"Oh! What happened to 'I won't give birth for 2 weeks'?"

"I still think that but, the Braxton-Hicks contractions are becoming more intense. They are still one every few days but they have become more painful. I had one today and I thought I was in labor."

"Trust me honey, you'll know when you're in labor." Brennan said as she took Christine's plate and put it in the sink.

"I will?" She asked?

"Absolutely." Brennan said. Booth and Brennan said their goodnights to Christine and went up to bed. Christine decided to call Michael before going to bed her self.

The phone rang for a bit then a tired voice answered. _"Hello?"_

"Hi baby." She said with a smile on her face. She was always so happy when she spoke to him.

_"Hi Honey! I miss you." _He said.

"I miss you too. I want you home!" She said.

_"Don't worry baby, I'll be home soon." _

"I don't want to sound selfish but I want you to come home soon." She said with a bit of guilt in her voice.

_"Is everything okay?" _He asked with worry evident on his voice.

"Yeah, everything is alright I just have a bad feeling about everything… you know what, forget about it. I'll talk to you in the morning. I love you."

_"I love you too baby, are you sure."_

"Yeah. I'm sure. Night baby." Then she hung up. She sat at the table for a little bit then she went to bed.

* * *

**_Michael's point of_**_**view.**_

That was weird. She never went on a gut feeling. She learned that from her mother. He decided to call up Booth and Brennan tomorrow morning. He went to bed with Christine on his mind. Like he did every night that he was away.

* * *

_**Christine's point of view.**_

Christine laid in bed, unable to find sleep for hours. She finally found sleep at 1:30 in the morning. She had a dreamless sleep until 4:47 am when she was awoken by a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. She thought nothing of it. This wasn't the first time she was awoken by false labor. She settled back down and fell asleep. She was woken up again by another pain 10 minutes later. This worried her again. She got up and walked around for a bit to calm her down. She walked around for a good 8 minutes when she felt a pop and warm liquid run down her leg. That was paired with a surge of pain. She cried out and clutched her stomach. She heard running feet and a door burst open. She was met by her worried parents. She looked up at them and whispered.

"My water just broke."

* * *

**Oh No! Welp, here is Chapter 4. I know it is short but the next few chapters are going to be longer. I'll post more tomorrow. See ya on the flip side guys! -J.A.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I've been so pre-occupied with SING and Lacrosse that I finally have a few minutes to write. IDK if you guys know what SING is but its a competition between the grades. Your grade has to create a musical with a good message to go with it. My grades message is to always love your family. It's gonna be a Junior SING Victory! Anyways… Here is Chapter 5! **

* * *

_**Michael's point of view.**_

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

Michael's eyes opened and he was greeted by a dark room with a faint glow next to him. He turned around and saw that his phone was ringing. Not thinking of what time it was he grabbed his phone and sleepily answered it.

"Hodgins." He answered with his eyes still shut.

_"MICHAEL! It's Booth! Christine is in labor!" _Booth said frantically. Michael's eyes shot open and his mouth gaped open. He could here faint moaned and cries in the background. _"Get your motherfucking ass back to D.C. Now!" _Booth didn't give him a chance to answer and hung up. When Michael gained his composure bad he sprang into action. Grabbing all of his belongings and ran out of there as fast as he could. He grew his stuff into his car and started driving all the way back with his sirens on. He knew he could get in trouble for using his sirens but he didn't care. He was about to become a daddy.

* * *

_**Christine's point of view.**_

"AHHHH" Christine yelled as she fought the contraction. She laid in a hospital bed with her parents right next to her, speaking words of encouragement into her ear. When the contraction eased she closed her eyes and tried to re-gain her breathing.

"Where is he!" She cried out. She couldn't handle the fact that Michael wasn't there and that he might miss the birth of his child.

"Don't worry baby. Your father called him when you went into labor. That was 4 hours ago. He will be here soon." Brennan said as she wiped the sweat off of Christine's head.

"Look at the bright side honey! At least you're having the baby in a hospital." Booth didn't even realize what he was saying. Christine looked at her father like he had 4 heads and Brennan basically climbed over the bed to smack him across the head. What a fucking idiot.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Booth looked at Brennan with wide eyes and Brennan looked at him with a loo that could kill a person.

"Nevermind sweetie." Booth said.

"No! No! What do you meAN AHHHHH" Another contraction hit and Christine fought.

"Okay! Okay! You weren't born in a hospital!" Booth said as he fought the pain pulsing through his hand. The contraction subsided and Christine slumped into the bed.

"Was I born at home? Why didn't you guys tell me that?I'm okay with that." She said

"Umm… You weren't exactly born at home… I wanted you to be born at home and your father wanted you to be born in a hospital." Brennan said. Christine looked at her parents with a confused look on her face.

"If I wasn't born at home than where was I born?" She asked. Booth hung his head and spoke.

"You… were born in… a… manger." He whispered the last part hoping she wouldn't hear him. Oh! She heard him loud and clear. Her eyes widened.

"A barn. I was born in a barn! Why in gods name was I born in a barn?" She asked frantically. Brennan spoke this time.

"Well, we were arresting a suspect when I went into labor. We were too far from a hospital and I needed to push so we stopped at an inn but they had no free rooms but they had a barn open. So we went there and you were born." Brennan said. Christine was too in shock to realize that her in-laws showed up along with her brother. They were all confused as to why Christine was in a trance. She was quickly brought out by a contraction. The contraction subsided and she calmed down. She looked up at her in-laws and spoke.

"Umm.. Did you guys know I was born in a manger?" She asked. Jack and Angela averted their eyes away from Christine while her brother stood there shocked.

"You were born in a manger! That's awesome dude!" He said. She laughed. She turned towards her parents and spoke,

"Why didn't you guys tell me? Honestly, thats not that bad." Christine said.

"It's not?" Booth and Brennan said in unison. Christine was about to answer when anther contraction hit. She cried out in pain and grabbed her father's hand and squeezed. Booth turned white from the pain in his hand. She eased up when the contraction subsided. The doctor walked in to do an exam. Angela, Jack and Henry exited the room.

"8 centimeters dilated. Shouldn't be long now…" The doctor said smiling. She exited and left the family alone. Christine looked at her parents with wide eyes.

"No! It needs to be longer!Michael isn't here yet!" Her parents tried southing her but failed.

_Meanwhile__…_

Michael, with his eyes glued to the road, nearly jumped out of his seat when he saw the sign..

_**WASHINGTON D.C. EXIT 108 2 MILES.**_

Thank god! He was almost there.

_Back in Christine's Hospital room__…_

"AHHHHH JESUS CHRIST!" Christine screamed as she fought another contraction. The doctor entered and did another exam.

"Well Christine, It's time to push." The doctor said. Christine broke into tears and nodded. She knew there was no use fighting it. The doctor prepped her for delivery. Christine sat up and grabbed her parents hands. The doctor told her to begin pushing. She bore down and began pushing. After 10 seconds she stopped pushing and rested, but not for long. She was told to push again. Mid push The door bursted open and there stood a man… MICHAEL!

"Christine!" He shouted.

"Michael!" She screamed back.

* * *

**Here y'all go! Chapter 5! I probably won't be able to update until Sunday. Anyways****… Hope you enjoyed the chapter… The birth and the baby's gender and name is being revealed in the next chapter. See ya on the flip side guys! -J.A**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. So, It wasn't a Junior Sing Victory but there is always next year! We won acting so I'm happy that I acted well enough for that to happen. Anyways, this is the last Chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed this story, I know I've really enjoyed writing this story. Here is Chapter 6! -J.A.**

* * *

Michael ran to the side of the bed and took Brennan's place next to Christine. They kissed and hugged.

"Thank god you're here!" Christine said between breaths. Booth and Brennan exited the room to give the new parents privacy. The doctor called out to Christine to keep pushing. She grabbed Michaels hand and pushed as hard as she could. She pushed for 20 minutes with encouraging words being spoken into her ear. She pushed one last time and then a cry filled the room. They both looked up and saw the doctor holding their newborn baby. Their newborn son. The nurse took the screaming baby away to be checked out. Christine turned to Michael and kissed him. They kissed for a while but was broken apart by the nurse handing her their baby boy. They both starred down at their perfect little boy who had calmed down when he was placed in his mother's arms.

"Look at us…" Christine said.

"We're a family" Michael had finished. They both starred their baby until Michael spoke up.

"I think I should show everyone the newest addition to the family." Christine smiled and handed the baby over to Michael. He walked out the door and down the hall. He opened the door and saw everyone simontaniously look up. They all got up and circled Michael starring at the small baby in his arms. Everyone was taking pictures and saying their congratulations to the new father. Booth and Brennan snuck away to see Christine. They entered the room and saw Christine laying in the bed with her eyes closed. Booth knocked on the door and they both got closer to the bed. Christine opened her eyes and smiled at the site at her parents.

"Hi baby." Booth said. They both hugged their daughter and took the seats next to the bed.

"He's gorgeous." Brennan said. Christine thanked her. Christine spoke to both her parents.

"Guys, Thank you for being there for me this past week. I don't know what I would do without you two." They both smiled at her.

"No problem sweetie. We love you and would do anything for you. So, What's his name?" Booth asked. Just as Christine was about to answer Michael entered again with everyone in tow. Michael took his place next to Christine while the baby was being passed down from person to person. Henry was cooing at his little nephew when he spoke up.

"What's his name?" He asked. Christine and Michael looked at each other and smiled. Christine spoke up

"Well, When we found out the gender we decided on a full name and when a certain someone made a bet with me-" Christine looked at her father who was holding the baby now, "- I knew he would like it." Michael spoke up now.

"We wanted something original but not too unique. So we surfed the web and found the perfect name."

"Everyone, meet our son… Marshall Seeley Hodgins." Christine said. Everyone awed at the name. It was perfect. Just like him. Everyone stayed for about a half hour then left so they could give the new parents some privacy. Michael was starring at the baby asleep in his hand when Christine spoke up.

"When we go home tomorrow I have something to show you." Michael was curious about what he was going to be shown but he decided to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

_The next day…_

Michael had a blind fold on him while he was being guided by Christine. He finally stopped walking and the blindfold was taken off. His mouth gaped open at the site of the finished baby room. It was painted with a light blue color, it had cherry wood furniture in it and toys all around, above the bed read in calligraphy

_Marshall Seeley Hodgins._

Michael turned towards Christine and smiled and hugged her without disturbing the sleeping baby in her arms.

"It's perfect he said." She smiled at him and they walked over to the crib and placed Marshall in the crib. The watched him sleep and thought about the life they had created and the journey they were beginning to take as parents.

* * *

**Okay kittens. That's it. The ending of the story. Thank you to everyone who read the story and liked it so much. Check out my page for more stories. I'm YellowShadess and thank you for choosing my story. See ya on the flip side guys! -J.A.**


End file.
